What's under your bed?
by Ray The Kid
Summary: Maka searches Soul's room for her missing book, but instead she has to hide under the bed because Soul comes home early and Kid is with him. Maka discovers something new about her weapon. Sorry bad at summaries just read to find out. lemon warning!


First lemon, so forgive me for lack of talent.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Where is it, where is it. Dammit Soul, when you get home I'm going to maka-chop you"

Maka was searching soul's room for her book, soul stole it from her. Soul wasn't home, so she took this opportunity to search his room. Soul said he was staying after school to study, she wondered when soul started studying, but she was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Maka got down on her stomach to look under soul's bed she reached her hand under the bed. The first thing she felt was clothing, probably his favorite jacket he lost three days ago. The second thing she felt was squishy she guessed it was a toy, or something stupid like that.

"AHA" the third thing she felt was hard, and when she felt around more it felt like a book. Maka quickly pulled the book out from under the bed. Maka cocked an eyebrow at the item in her hand. It was a book, but not hers in black cursive writing it read The Male Body. Maka pondered why soul would have a book like this. She noticed a page was marked, she turned to that page Maka's eyes scanned the page it was about the contents in the male's ass, a sentence was underlined "The prostate is a bundle of nerves that when pressed can send a pleasurable jolt through the male body"

Maka's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she read this. 'Why does Soul need to know that?' she didn't even have time to ponder the question before she heard the door open and shut "Maka you here?" soul yelled into the small apartment.

"Crap" maka whispered to herself. Sense she was still on the bedroom floor instead of running out of the room she rolled under the bed. She made it just in time before Kid and Soul came walking in.

"That's weird, she's not here… not that I'm complaining" soul said walking into the room. Soul was wearing jean shorts that just barely made it past his knees; his shirt was slung over his shoulder leaving his scarred chest exposed; while a headband held his hair back. A fresh sheen of sweat covered both boys' bodies. Soul was also carrying a basketball by his side; obviously, the weapon and meister had just finished a game.

'Studying my ass' maka thought.

"Damn, I was hoping she would be here" Kid cursed. Kid was wearing a button up white cotton shirt and a pair of gray jeans. An odd choice of wardrobe for a basketball game, but this is Death the Kid we're talking about here.

Soul smirked at the white striped boy "Why? You want her to join?"

Maka choked on her own spit. 'Join, JOIN WHAT?' Maka screamed in her head.

Kid elbowed Soul in the gut. The other boy gave a pained groan. "No you pervert if she was here our bet would be off" Kid glared at soul as he held his sore rib.

"Noooo…" Kid's eye twitched in annoyance "We would either A: go somewhere else or B: wait till next time" Soul put an arm around the other boys' shoulders.

"Fine your seme…again" Kid emphasized that last part while he huffed like a child and turned away from the taller boy crossing his arms over his chest.

Soul chuckled at the display; it was actually somewhat cute. "Stop your complaining you know you like taking it up the ass" just for the fun of it Soul smacked Kids ass. In return, Kid let out a squeak and turned around to glare at the red-eyed male, while holding his butt in defense.

Soul only laughed off the death glare Kid was sending him. He wrapped his arms around the young death lord's waist. Kid let out a short gasp before a red blush rose to his cheeks when he noticed how close their faces were. Soul lightly brushed his lips against Kid's. Kid's blush turned redder at the feeling of the other male's lips; they were soft and warm. Kid shivered in delight at the thought of those lips around his shaft.

Soul felt the shiver, he smiled to himself.

Soul decided to tease him a little more. He let his lips hover over Kid's for a second. Kid had his eyes glued to soul's mouth obviously desperately wanting to feel of the scythes lips. Kid could feel soul's breath as he started to close the distance between their lips. Kid groaned when soul started to nibble on his lower lip. Soul heard kid's groan and mentally chuckled, but because now he was actually desperate to feel the other boys' lips against his own he finally closed the distance between them. Kid let out a sigh of relief when Soul finally kissed him. A slippery digit slipped out of soul's mouth and traced Kid's bottom lip asking for entry. Without a second thought Kid aloud the weapon access to his mouth. Their tongues clashed together fighting over dominance; soul won. They rubbed their tongues together causing a delicious friction to go on in their mouths.

While Soul and Kid were making out, Maka was under the bed watching them. Her cheeks were burning from a blush, while she could felt a familiar heat between her legs. Maka kept a hand over her mouth to stop her from gasping or squealing, which ever came first.

Soul pinned Kid to a nearby wall, their kiss still intact. Soul slipped his leg between Kid's legs rubbing his knee against Kid's developing erection. Kid pulled out of the kiss and let out a low moan. Kid was blushing as he buried his head in soul's shoulder. Soul continued his treatment as one of his hands reached to unbutton his boyfriend's pants. He was shocked to say the least when Kid pushed his hand away.

"Can we please make it to the bed this time?" Kid asked turning his face in another direction to avoid making eye contact with the scythe. Soul smiled, he could recall all the times the two had sex on the floor because Soul didn't have the patience to make it to the bed.

Soul connected their lips again. Soul wrapped his arms around Kid's waist and pulled him to the bed. Soul pinned Kid's wrists above his head while one hand the other started to unbutton Kid's shirt. Soul discarded the shirt to the floor. Kid shivered when his heated skin was exposed to the cold air. Soul drank in the sight beneath him Kid had a crimson blush covering his cheeks, he was letting out faint pants, a bead of sweat was forming on his temple, and an obvious bulge was pitching a tent in his jeans. Soul lightly brushed his hand over the dark haired boys' arousal Kid let out a soft moan. Soul leaned down to lick Kid's chest he enjoyed the moans that escaped Kid's lips when he would swirl his tongue in one spot or nip at his skin all that was well in good, but it wasn't as good as what was going to happen later. Kid gasped in pleasure when he felt Soul's hot mouth around his nipple. Soul swirled his tongue around the hardened nub and rolled it between his teeth, while he tweaked the other one with his hand. Kid involuntarily bucked his hips against Soul's. The scythe wasn't expecting it and let out a hiss.

Soul sat up, so he was looking down at the stripped boy with lust-filled eyes. Soul traced a finger above Kid's waistband. Kid licked his lips in anticipation when he heard a zip. Soul pulled Kid's pants and boxers off. Kid kicked the clothing to the floor. Soul climbed back on top of Kid, but not before, he got rid of his own remaining clothes.

Maka saw the clothes fall to the ground, and some of soul she didn't need to see. She could hear the faint sounds of lips smacking together. Great, the heat between her legs turned into a dull throb.

The need for air was too strong for Kid so he pulled away from Soul. When Kid pulled away, Soul traced kisses down the reapers neck while he caught his breath. Soul continued to kiss down Kid chest only stopping to dip his tongue in his lover's bellybutton. Soul was taking his sweet ass time too, Kid had to use all his will power not to just push soul's head down and make him suck him off.

Soul finally reached his objective. Soul breathed hot air on the swollen erection. Kid whined, his hands baled into fists at his side. Soul licked the under side of the reapers shaft, getting a low moan out of the boy.

"'S-Soul please…" Kid begged. Soul chuckled darkly, but decided to give the boy what he wanted. Soul put the other's erection in his mouth deep throating him right away. Kid screamed on the top of his lungs, feeling that heat surrounded his member plus the feeling of hitting the back of Soul's throat was too much for the young shinigami to handle. He came quickly in Soul's mouth without even a warning. Soul swallowed the seed leaving a little in his mouth; Soul kissed Kid letting the other boy taste himself. Kid aloud his boyfriend to slip some of the semen in his mouth, he didn't really like the taste, but he knew it turned his boyfriend on for some unknown reason.

Maka listened to Kid's scream having a good idea about what they were doing up there. Maka didn't have to reach in her panties to know she was wet, but she wouldn't dare touch herself when the boys could easily hear her. She would just wait until they left surely once they were done they would fall asleep.

Soul looked down at his boyfriend who was looking back at him with half lidded eyes he placed a small peck on the other boys' lips before he pulled him into a tight hug. Kid gladly returned the hug. Soul ran his hands down Kid's back stopping at his butt Soul massaged the others ass getting a moan from the raven-haired boy. Kid would never emit it, but he loved having his ass groped. Soul flipped Kid around so he was on all fours giving Soul a better view of Kid's entrance. Soul stuck two fingers in Kid's mouth asking him to suck Kid nodded and swirled his tongue around each of the digits making sure to coat each of them in a generous amount of saliva. Soul removed his fingers and positioned one finger at his entrance he slipped one finger pumping it in and out getting deeper every time. Kid moaned feeling the other's fingers invade him. Feeling the boy was stretched good enough Soul slipped in a second finger. Kid thrust his hips against his fingers. Soul held kid's hips still, so he could find his sweet spot.

Soul gave a triumphant "AHA" when he found his objective. Kid's eyes grew wide and he howled out "SOUL" when he felt both of the fingers ram roughly into his prostate. Soul removed his fingers and positioned his erection at the ready entrance. Soul teasingly rubbed the head of his cock against Kid's entrance without entering it.

"Soul put it in" Kid begged "First tell me you love taking it up the ass" Soul purred into kid's ear. "Soul Please…" Soul interrupted him "Say it" Soul ordered rubbing against his entrance once more Kid turned his head to look at Soul "I love taking it up the ass, now you better fuck me as hard, and as fast as you can" Kid thought he heard some choking sounds from under the bed, but he was to horny to care. Soul smirked as he shoved his erection in Kid's entrance going as fast as he could. Kid gripped the bed sheets once he was entered feeling his prostate get hit with full force.

"God your tight" Soul moaned feeling Kid's walls squeezing his member just right. Kid didn't reply, he couldn't, not when all he could do was moan. A bit of drool escaped Kid's mouth once Soul picked up the pace.

" S-Soul harder" Kid begged. Soul nodded slamming his hips even harder into Kid. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed in the room. "Fuck yes" Kid moaned.

Maka tried desperately to block out the sounds of their moans and screams to no avail. No matter how hard she tried, she could still hear them and the heat between her legs continued to grow.

Sweat reflected off their bodies as Soul continued to thrust in the young shinigami. Both could feel the end coming close. Soul flipped Kid around onto his back and settling Kid's legs on his shoulders, he wanted to see the look on Kid's face when he came. This position aloud Soul to thrust deeper into Kid making it that much more pleasurable.

Soul's thrusts turned sloppy and out of rhythm as he felt his climax just around the corner. Kid wasn't far either he was about a thrust away. Soul thrust into Kid one more time before their climax had come they rode their orgasm to the end.

Both boys had finally come down from their high, and past out in exhaustion, but not before they whispered "I love you" to each other.

Maka waited till she heard their soft exhales that told her they were asleep. Maka quietly snuck out from under the bed. Maka took a second to look back at the two lovers on the bed. Kid was snuggled up into Soul's chest, Soul held a protective arm around his boyfriend.

Maka thought the sight was so cute she didn't care that her weapon and friend were naked in front of her. That just reminded her of the heat pooling between her legs. Maka mentally cursed before running off to take care of her little (cough) problem.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE ACEDEMY

Maka left for school early to avoid seeing Soul the images were still fresh in her mind. Maka sat in class a book in front of her face. She figured Soul would never come to class early so she would be safe for a while. But she was wrong.

Maka heard the sound of shoes hitting the tile floor, one pair making a loud clacking sound, and the other making soft squeaks. Maka held the book closer to her face hoping they would ignore her. But once again she was wrong two people to a seat on both sides of her. Maka tensed up a bit.

"ooohhhhh Makkkaaaa" She heard Soul sing. Maka unwillingly set the book down to look at her weapon.

"yes" Maka asked nervously.

both boys smirk. "Did you enjoy the show?" Kid asked

Maka Blushed a bright red "W-hat are you talking about?" she tried not to look at them.

Soul poked the side of her head "Don't play dumb you know what we mean you were watching me and Kid have sex"

Maka buried her face in the book again "technically I was listening not watching" Maka mumbled into the book.

"Ha I knew it… so next time you wanna you know…join" Soul asked.

"MAKA-CHOP" Maka screamed bringing the hardcover book onto Soul's head. Maka stood up from her seat walking to the door. Kid covered his head protectively when she stood up.

Before Maka walked out the door she stood at the doorway, she turned around to look back at the two.

"M-maybe I will join some time" Maka ran out of the room before Soul or Kid could say anything.

THE END


End file.
